Siete Pecados
by Midori S. D. Connor
Summary: "Aquel pecado que corroe tus ilusiones, aquella mancha que nubla tu vista. ¿Hasta dónde llegarás por cumplir tus más oscuros deseos?" - Colección de songfics.


_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para dar forma a las extrañas ideas de mi cabeza._

_La canción que usé para desarrollar esta historia y que le da título a este capítulo (El Cuello Perfecto- Pxndx) tampoco me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**~El Cuello Perfecto~**

_Trato de aparentar_

_Que soy normal y bueno_

_Serlo es lo que más quiero…_

Ha oscurecido. Es momento de salir.

Luce como una chica normal, aparenta ser como los demás. Pero no se compara a serlo de verdad.

Porque ella no eligió vivir así, no fue su elección. Es parte de este clan contra su voluntad.

Ahora busca _un cuello perfecto_, el que hoy será su alimento.

Un par de horas más tarde, ha dejado tras de sí una estela de moribundos. Pero no le basta, su hambre no tiene final.

De todos modos, su tiempo se acaba nuevamente. Esas horas de oscuridad le han ayudado a saciar su ambición.

Llega al lugar en donde "vive". Se cambia la ropa, buscando en su armario encuentra un montón de telas de color negro. Ha aprendido que ese color es su mejor camuflaje, para pasar desapercibida antes de atacar.

Recorre el reducido espacio que compone su departamento. Se detiene en el lugar destinado a la cocina, que se halla prácticamente abandonado, pues de hecho así como el ser humano debe alimentarse, ella sólo debe "tomar" lo que halle en su cacería.

Así transcurre otra noche en vela, y el nuevo día después.

Odia salir cuando el sol brilla, le hace sentir débil, por alguna razón desconocida.

Pero no tiene elección. Viste su vestido favorito, va a cumplir una cita.

Por la calle algunas personas indiscretas la observan curiosas. A ella esto ya le parece normal, su aspecto difiere un tanto de una "persona normal".

Su tez es pálida y se asemeja a la de un muerto. Sus ojos, cambian de un color a otro cada día. Y sus dientes, resulta extraño ver sus colmillos, alargados y finos cual pequeñas dagas.

Después de caminar durante casi 15 minutos, llega a su destino: una elegante cafetería en el centro de la ciudad.

Observa por la ventana de cristal que da hacia el interior de aquel lugar. Como ella sospechaba, _él _está esperando en una mesa a su llegada.

Sin más preámbulos, toma asiento en la única silla libre a lado del hombre.

-Y bien, ¿para qué me llamaste?- cuestionó ella un poco impaciente. Conocía sus intenciones, pero de cierta forma quería escucharlo de boca de él.

-Sabes muy bien para qué te llamé, Blue- respondió con un tono un poco rudo, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Ella simplemente apartó la mirada con expresión de hastío. Si había algo que le disgustaba era esa actitud tan cambiante de él.

-Ya te lo he dicho, recuerda que estoy…

-… Con ese tal Silver, ¿no es así? ¡Como si no pudieses dejarlo!

-¿Y has pensado que no quiero dejarlo?

Él se acercó a ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

Debía admitir que aquel hombre la intimidaba. Creía que eso era imposible, hasta que lo conoció a él.

-Sabes muy bien que mientes- sonrió triunfal, lo que hizo que ella se enojara.

De hecho, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que lo había conocido. Creía que desde que se había "transformado" había perdido la capacidad que antes tenía de obsesionarse irremediablemente con los hombres, y sabía que lo suyo con Silver (otro ser que pertenecía al clan) nunca sería un amor verdadero, pero al conocer al muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, fue atraída instantáneamente hacia él.

¡Cuánto deseaba aceptar su propuesta! Pero sabía que esa atracción que sentía hacia él no era más que su instinto sobrenatural de cazadora reaccionando hacia una presa que hace mucho esperaba.

Después de una escueta charla, accedió a regañadientes a ir con él por la ciudad. Comenzaba a nublarse, lo que mejoró un poco el ánimo de la chica.

Entre calles y tiendas, muy pronto anocheció.

-Green…- susurró ella, que iba sujetada de su brazo.

-Blue, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, y tú no has hecho más que evadir el tema…- se giró, quedando frente a ella- y bien, espero mi respuesta.

Ella levantó ligeramente la mirada, acercándose más a él.

-¿Te digo algo? Tú me gustas…- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho- pero no del modo… del modo normal, ¿entiendes?- una sonrisa malvada surcó su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó.

-Esto es… como un juego del gato y el ratón… solamente que aquí…- se acercó tanto que sus alientos se rozaban- la cazadora soy yo.

Y se besaron. Blue no pudo contenerse más y sus colmillos perforaron el labio inferior de Green. Él soltó un grito ahogado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios crees que haces!?

Ella, sin quitar esa sonrisa macabra y al mismo tiempo coqueta, respondió:

-Me he sentido atraída por ti desde el día que te conocí, y he tenido que contenerme para no atacarte…

-…¿Atacarme?- interrumpió, aunque Blue no le puso atención y prosiguió.

-… Pero ahora estamos solos, y puedo decirte la verdad… Si me siento atraída hacia ti, no es nada más…

_… __Que por tu sangre._

Lo último que Green vio fue a Blue mordiendo su cuello, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Le toma sólo un par de minutos extraer toda la sangre del cuerpo del muchacho. Acabado el proceso se incorpora, aun sonriendo y con sus colmillos manchados de líquido rojizo.

Acaricia la mejilla de Green, manchándola también con la sangre que se ha derramado.

-He encontrado el _cuello perfecto_, es una lástima que ya no vuelva a ver…

Y parte nuevamente, en busca de otra presa.

Porque su ambición no tiene final, así como su sed de sangre.

_...Ya es de noche, yo me voy_

_La oscuridad_

_Me ayuda a saciar mi ambición._

* * *

_¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas de chocolate? O... un review, ¿quizá?_

_¡Este es el primero de unos cuantos capítulos más, señoras y señores! (?_

_¡Nos leemos luego! :D_


End file.
